pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lillie (anime)
Lillie is one of the main characters appearing in the Sun & Moon series. She's one of Ash's classmates. Appearance Lillie is a young girl with green eyes and long yellow hair, with two braids. She wears a large white hat, with a blue ribbon around it. She wears a white dress with transparent outlines, a pair of long socks and white shoes. Personality Lillie is a girl that loves Pokémon, but is unable to touch them after moving away to another mansion with her mother and brother. Upon her return, she inexplicably was frightened of Pokémon until she finally took courage to save Shiron, her Alolan Vulpix, from Team Rocket. Some feel that she is terrified of them. Her knowledge of Pokémon is top notch. Despite her fears, Lillie loves to leave food out for various Pokémon to eat. Biography Some time ago, Lillie went away from her mansion on Melemele Island. When she came back, she was unable to touch any Pokémon, as they scared her.SM008: Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge! Season 20: Sun & Moon Lillie was watching over the group's Pokémon (Togedemaru, Popplio and Bounsweet), as Mallow, Sophocles and Lana were riding Tauros. Ash went over the fence, so Lillie tried to warn him about to Tauros, but was too late. Ash was trampled over the Tauros, but stated he was fine, since he had Tauros back home. Sophocles was interested how Lillie couldn't touch Pokémon; Lillie denied that, claiming she only touched Pokémon once she knew it was safe to do so. Later, Lillie watched as Ash and Kiawe dealt with Team Skull grunts.SM001: Alola to New Adventure! The next day, Lillie gave a recipe to Mallow for some Pokémon food. Mallow accepted the recipe, causing her Bounsweet to jump in happiness. Lillie was terrified by Bounsweet, even if she did claim she loved Pokémon if she liked touching them. Ash arrived and showed the Z-Ring, given to him by Tapu Koko. Lillie recalled that Tapu Koko was known to give certain gifts to others if it liked them, but it could also punish others. During Samson Oak's class, Lillie noticed the Alolan Exeggutor was much taller than one found in other regions. Ash went to check Alolan Exeguttor, though Lillie tried to warn him that Exeggutor's tail could hit him. Ash was knocked away and Lillie told him this, which made Ash question why didn't she say anything earlier. The next day, Lillie watched as Ash competed in the challenges her friends made for him. Just as Ash was to face Professor Kukui in the final challenge, the group had a meal from the recipe Lillie gave to Mallow. During the meal, Tapu Koko arrived and snatched Ash's hat. Ash went into the forest, so Lillie and others went after him. In the forest, they watched as Ash's Pikachu battled Tapu Koko, as well as Ash using the Z-Ring to activate Gigavolt Havoc. In the end, Ash decided to take on the Island Challenge, a decision Lillie supported.SM002: The Guardian's Challenge! Once Ash obtained the Rotom Pokédex, Lillie was amazed by the device. Along with her friends, Lillie went with Ash, who wanted to catch some Alola Pokémon. Lillie watched as Ash's Pikachu battled Mimikyu, as well as how Team Rocket appeared to steal their Pokémon and were dragged away by a Bewear.SM003: Loading the Dex! Ash's Pikachu was hurt during his battle against Grubbin. During the battle, Grubbin emerged near Lillie, who was terrified by it and hid behind Mallow, claiming she only loved Pokémon as a topic to study. Ash and Mallow went to the Pokémon Center, while Lillie, Sophocles, Kiawe and Lana went to report to Professor Kukui what happened.SM004: First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-style! Since the group was going to fishing, Lillie planned on how to touch Pokémon during fishing. Popplio went into her lap, which made Lillie terrified. Lana quickly took Popplio back and apologized. The next day, before started fishing, Lillie put on a protective suit, allowing her to sit on a Lapras. Lillie fished out a Milotic, but was too terrified to catch it. Ash sent to help her, but was tackled by Milotic, while Lillie's rod's thread was cut off. Lillie also watched as Lana and Ash confronted Team Rocket and was happy Popplio managed to save the Poké Ride Lapras and Wailmer. She also agreed that Popplio was "the MVP" of the day.SM005: Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio! Lillie was with her classmates at the School. Ash spoke that a Litten stole his lunch. Lillie asked him how he would get his revenge on it and was surprised that he would catch it.SM007: That's Why the Litten is a Scamp! Before the class started, Sophocles' Togedemaru was overexcited and leapt around, nearly hitting Lillie, who was pulled by Mallow. Lillie thanked Mallow and stated she could touch Pokémon if she was really certain if it was safe. Lana reminded her she never actually touched a Pokémon at school, so Ash and Kiawe were certain she would find some courage. The class was called by Professor Kukui, who led them to Samson Oak's office. He showed them two eggs, from which one of them the class had to take care of. Lillie chose the blue egg because of its cute flowery pattern. Per Mallow's offer, Lillie went to touch the egg, but was scared when it started to move. Since Mallow had to work at her cafeteria, Ash decided to accompany Lillie and take care of the egg. The limousine arrived, which startled Ash, even more by the mansion where Lillie lived. The butler, Hobbs, asked of Ash to let Pikachu stay in the courtyard, but Lillie permitted Ash to hold onto Pikachu, since he was her friend. After showing her room, Lillie read a book about eggs and placed the blue egg on some pillows on a sofa. Ash noticed a picture of Lillie and her family; Lillie stated her mother and brother are absent. Noting Lillie held a Lillipup, Ash wondered why couldn't she touch Pokémon now. After being explained by Hobbs the reason, the group had a meal and, after that, Ash wanted Lillie to touch Pokémon. However, his Pikachu, Rowlet and Rotom were moving, which scared Lillie. Regardless, she showed she could feed other Pokémon and gave some food for a Butterfree, who ate it from a bowl. Since Ash wanted to train as well, Hobbs volunteered to be his challenger. Lillie watched their battle and just as she went to check the egg, a Salandit tried to steal the egg, which she protected. Fortunately, Ash, Mallow and Hobbs arrived in time to stop Salandit, who was being chased off by Ash's Rowlet and Hobbs' Oricorio. Ash and Mallow comforted Lillie and pointed out she actually touched the egg, which made her really happy. Pikachu went to congratulate her, but Lillie was still frightened of other Pokémon. Regardless, she promised to watch over the egg. Mallow was glad Lillie was taking care of the egg. Lillie was nervous what would happen if the egg broke, but Mallow reminded her she gained courage, since she couldn't touch the egg at first. Both of them noticed Ash was pondering some thoughts. Ash explained to the class that Hala asked of him how would he deal with the Rattata and Raticate problem without fighting. Lillie believed they could find more about Rattata and Raticate's ecology, which the Rotom Pokédex explained out loud. The class soon learned the answer lied in Yungoos and Gumshoos, which were Rattata and Raticate's natural enemies.SM009: To Top a Totem! Lillie, along with her classmates, was at the party to celebrate Ash's Grand Trial of Melemele Island victory.SM010: Trial and Tribulation! Lillie spent a day at the beach with her classmates. She had Kukui watch over her egg, as she went into the sea with Mallow. She played in the sea with her friends before Kukui asked of them to observe the Pokémon and their habitats. Later on, she continued playing with her friends, with Popplio's bubble serving as a balloon.SM012: The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair! During the Pokémon Pancake Race, Lillie was with Professor Kukui, as they both cheered for their classmates. Occasionally, Lillie also noticed her egg, which she nicknamed "Shiron", was glowing a bit. The next day, Lillie yelled out as the egg started shining. She and her classmates watched as the egg hatched into an Alolan Vulpix.SM013: Racing to a Big Event! Everyone was thrilled to see the egg hatched. Lillie went to touch Vulpix, but was still afraid. Suddenly, Samson Oak and Professor Kukui came, as the former's egg hatched into a red Vulpix. Lillie watched as the Alola Vulpix she nicknamed Shiron refused to play with the other Pokémon. The class decided Lillie should be Shiron's trainer, which surprised her. Lillie was given a Poké Ball by Professor Kukui; she threw it, which fell on Ash's head, hitting him. Still, the Ball fell on the floor and Shiron let itself be captured. Lillie sent Shiron out and went to touch it, but was still afraid. Still, her friends encouraged her to keep trying, as Ash stated he always wanted to be a friend of his Pokémon. Kukui also explained there were different bonds between people and Pokémon. After school was over, Lillie asked of her driver that he could go home, as she wanted to walk with her Shiron around town. She explained she and Shiron do not know much about each other and wanted to meet each other better. The two went around town and Lillie admitted she was afraid of Pokémon, but wanted to change that, since she loved Shiron. To start, she wanted to buy a malasada for Shiron. The two went into a restaurant, where Shiron chose a sweet to eat. Once done, the two continued walking until facing Team Rocket. Lillie and Shiron tried to flee, but since they were pursued, Shiron fired Powder Snow on the ground. Team Rocket tripped over the ice, giving Lillie and Shiron more time. However, the two were cornered. James sent Mareanie to fire Sludge Bomb, but was countered by Shiron's Powder Snow. Team Rocket claimed she should give Vulpix away, as there was no chance of winning. Lillie refused and her Shiron was hit by Mareanie's Sludge Bomb. Shiron was blown away, so Lillie jumped and held it. Fortunately, the two were saved by Ash, whose Rowlet used Leafage to lower them down. Team Rocket was furious, but were frozen by Shiron's Powder Snow and taken away by Bewear. After the trouble was over, Mallow was delighted to see that Lillie overcame her fear, as she held Shiron. The next day, Lillie showed to the class she could hug her Shiron, but was still afraid of other Pokémon like Togedemaru. Still, she wanted to continue seeking courage to befriend other Pokémon.SM014: Getting to Know You! Lillie listened to Ash, who explained how Rockruff came injured the other day and was told Rockruff was a wild Pokémon that Kukui took into his house. The next day, Lillie watched as Ash trained Rockruff and was surprised Ash took Rockruff's Rock Throw attack.SM015: Rocking Clawmark Hill! One day, Ash lost his Electrium-Z. This terrified Mallow, Lana, Lillie and Sophocles, as the latter explained that Kiawe would get mad at Ash and even punish him for losing such an important item. As Kiawe came, Lillie and others tried to distract Kiawe, then went away. The group went outside, where Lillie watched as Lana had her Popplio emit a bubble for Shiron. Lillie was glad for Shiron, who felt very excited at the fun it was having. Ash continued to avoid Kiawe until Pikachu and Rotom arrived. Rotom accussed Kiawe of being the culprit, which shocked the class. Rotom played a video, in which Lillie saw that Ash placed something in his pocket. Ash recalled after his fight with Kiawe the other day, he left the crystal at home, which got stuck in Rotom's wig. In the end, Lillie watched as Kiawe chased Rotom for accusing him and agreed with Sophcles.SM017 Lillie and four of her friends went to Aina Cafeteria to taste Mallow's Mythic Alolan Stew, but got electrcuted; Mallow said she told Pikachu to electrify the stew. As Mallow's father explained more about the stew, Mallow explained she actually needed some yellow nectar. Lillie noted how it wasn't the time for the season of the yellow nectar. Mallow invited the group for another stew, using the yellow nectar she and Ash were looking for. Lillie, like his friends, liked the stew.SM018 Lillie watched as Ash and Rockruff fought Hiroki and his Mudbray. As Ash announced he would want to battle against Tapu Koko, Lillie admired his determination. She reminded them Tapu Koko was an -type and -type Pokémon. The next day, she watched as Ash and Pikachu fought against Tapu Koko. Like others, she was shocked when Ash jumped off the cliff to save Pikachu, but was relieved that Tapu Koko saved both of them.SM019 As the class visited the mall, Lillie was browsing the shop with her Shiron. After mentioning the girls would like to visit the Alola Sunrise shop for numerous accessories, Sophocles, Kiawe and Rotom immediately ran off, leaving Ash to hang out with the girls. After Lillie and the others finished shopping, they wondered why Ash claimed they done their shopping in perfect timing.SM020 Pokémon On hand At Home Befriended Trivia *Like Misty who nicknamed her two Luvdisc Caserin and Luverin, and James who nicknamed his Growlithe Growlie, Lillie is the third main character that nicknamed her Pokémon. In this case, Vulpix as Shiron. Gallery young lillie.png|Lillie in a Family Photo with her mother, Lusamine and brother Gladion. Lillie's debut.png|Lillie's first appearance Lillie and Mallow in Water.jpg|Lillie and Mallow playing in the water Lillie hugs Shiron.png|Lillie with an affectionate Shiron Lillie and Shiron.JPG|Lillie hugging Shiron Shiron freezes Lillie.png|Lillie being freezed by Shiron Lillie Shiron in POSE.JPG|Lillie and Shiron dancing in the ending theme See also Lillie (Adventures) References Category:Ash's Companions Category:Protagonists Category:Main characters